I'm Straight, right?
by Miyu Mayada
Summary: Sasuke benci Naruto karena ia harus berpacaran dengan bangsawan Namikaze itu agar perusahaan ayah Naruto mau meminjamkan uang untuk modal perusahaan ayah Sasuke yang sedang melorot, Sasuke straight! makanya ia benar-benar kesal saat tahu persyaratannya sebodoh itu. / SuperOOC!Sasu x Sweety!Naru, Boys Love, Sho-Ai, Happy reading, MInna... :* ONESHOOT pertama ! (happy 17-an MInna)


Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning cerah tampak duduk dengan tenang di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan seorang laki-laki berambut raven pendek yang tampak berwajah datar namun tersirat sedikit kekhawatiran di sana. Sesekali laki-laki berusia hampir setengah abad itu menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh si pirang yang berada 1 meter darinya itu.

"Bagaimana, Namikaze-sama?" tanya laki-laki baya berambut raven itu dengan wajah datar namun tersirat ketidaksabaran di sana.

Laki-laki yang memiliki surai cerah di hadapannya itu menggosok-gosok dagunya, lalu tersenyum manis.

"Tenang saja, Uchiha-san. Aku bersedia memberi modal pada perusahaanmu. Uchiha Corp adalah mitraku, tapi.. aku ingin engkau mengabulkan satu permintaanku." Kata laki-laki bersurai cerah yang dipanggil sang Uchiha tadi dengan Namikaze-sama.

"Anak bungsumu, harus menerima anakku sebagai pacarnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Warning : SasuNaru's love (Of Course!) alwaayyss!, boys x boys, Sho-Ai, Au, OOC, TYPO abiiizz, bahasa ancuur, tidak sesuai EYD, GaJe. Mohon dimaklumi #bungkuk90derajat. ONESHOOT pertama Miyu.. jadi, harap maklumnya, Minna... XD Oh iya! Jangan kaget dengan ke-OOC-an Sasuke ya... karena pairnya...**

 **Pair : sSuperOOC!Sasuke X Sweety!Naruto**

 **Ps : Sebagai hadiah buat readers, sekaligus pelampiasan Miyu yang sedang sendirian... T_T**

 **Moga Minna-chaan suka...~ kalo nggk suka, Miyu rapopo T_T**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm Straight, right?**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin bertiup lembut menggoyangkan helaian lembut surai seorang pemuda yang cerahnya seperti mentari. Kedua kelopak matanya menutupi iris lautan yang dapat membuat siapapun terpesona. Sesekali ia mengambil nafas mencoba menenangkan hatinya saat ini, mengingat bahwa 5 menit lagi orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu akan datang. Ia sudah menyiapkan hatinya sematang mungkin, karena mungkin saja ia akan menerima penolakan dari laki-laki yang sudah merebut hatinya itu, meskipun ia bangsawan terhormat yang punya segalanya. Sebenarnya ayahnya sudah tahu kalau ia menyukai seorang pemuda berdarah Uchiha di sekolahnya, hanya saja kemarin ayahnya bersikeras agar ia mengatakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu esok harinya. Dan esok itu adalah hari ini!

Naruto Namikaze, nama bangsawan Namikaze yang berada pada tahun kedua di Konoha High School atau anak-anak akan menyingkatnya menjadi KHS itu. Ia sedang menunggu The Prince of School yang memiliki wajah tampan bak pangeran yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke Uchiha yang sekarang duduk di bangku kelas 3 KHS.

"Hei.." sapa seseorang dengan nada yang terdengar datar membuat laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang membelakangi orang yang memanggilnya tadi sedikit kaget. Ia pun segera membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki kulit seputih porselen serta mata sehitam obsidian tengah berdiri dengan angkuh. Jangan lupakan pula rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi yang dapat membuat si pirang terdiam beberapa saat, sampai suara pemuda itu kembali terdengar di indra pendengarannya.

"Cepatlah, apa yang ingin kau katakan." Kata pemuda yang memiliki surai dan mata kelam itu.

Naruto tertunduk malu dengan wajah memerah sempurna yang akan membuat semua seme bertekut lutut di hadapannya, namun tidak untuk laki-laki tampan di depannya itu.

"Sasuke-senpai.. da... dari dulu aku menyukaimu, ku mohon... jadilah pacarku." Katanya si pemuda pirang sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus apik dengan bungkus kado bewarna biru tua.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke oleh si pirang itu diam tanpa sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Iris onyx-nya menatap pemuda pirang berparas manis di depannya ini dengan tajam dan tampak mengintimidasi atau sedikit tercampur perasaan jijik pada tatapannya, namun tak lama kemudian tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kotak yang disodorkan oleh pemuda pirang tadi dan berlalu dari sana tanpa memerdulikan si pirang yang masih mebungkuk 90 derajat menunggu titah dari laki-laki raven.

Si pirang yang sadar bahwa kotak yang ia sodorkan tadi seperti ditarik oleh seseorang mengerjapkan matnya berkali-kali, lalu ia menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, namun tak didapatinya lagi laki-laki berambut raven yang tadi berada di hadapannya. Sampailah ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mendapati orang yang ia cari tengah berjalan menjauh dengan tenang sambil melemparkan hadiah kecil darinya itu ke atas, kemudian menangkapnya.

"Sasuke-senpai..." teriak si pirang memanggil laki-laki yang menjadi kakak kelasnya itu. Kaki jenjangnya yang berwarna tan itu ia ajak mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berjarak 50 meter darinya. Sampailah ia menubruk punggung kokoh milik senpai yang ia sukai itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya si pirang sambil bergerak menghalangi senpai-nya sampai memberikan jawaban yang pasti.

"Kau Naruto Namikaze, kan?" bukannya memberi jawaban, laki-laki berambut kelam itu malah menanyainya balik.

Si pirang itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lima jari sampai-sampai irisnya kembali tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata tannya.

"Hn, aku menerimamu." Katanya sambil berjalan melalui Naruto yang membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Yeeeaayyyhh!" seru Naruto sambil melompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil. Telapak tangannya ia genggam dan ia acungkan ke udara, kemudian menariknya ke samping pinggang dan...

"Yes, yes!"

Ia benar-benar tidak percaya jika pernyataan cintanya diterima oleh laki-laki yang menjadi pangeran sekaligus ikon sekolahnya. Tak sia-sia ia mendengarkan kata Tou-sannya yang menyuruh untuk segera menyatakan perasaannya pada laki-laki tampan yang sudah ia taksir semenjak MOS itu.

Ya... hari ini benar-benar hari bersejarah bagi Naruto, dimana ia bisa berpacaran dengan pemuda yang selalu mengacaukan pikirannya itu.

.

.

 **Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke-senpaaaai..." teriak sebuah suara yang jelas saja mengganggu indra pendengaranku. Ini sudah hari ke-3 di mana aku terpaksa menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang LAKI-LAKI! Ingat! Laki-laki. Ingin sekali aku berlari dari kenyataan bahwa aku sekarang berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki. Aku ini straight, aku masih menyukai manusia bergender perempuan, tapi sepertinya _kami-sama_ sedang memberiku ujian terberat yang beratnya lebih hebat dari pada ujian matematika S3 di harvard. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menerima laki-laki yang sekarang tengah menyeruput jus tomatku dengan seenak jidatnya? Mencintainya? Ah! jangan bercanda, sedari tadi hanya kata penyesalan yang keluar dari mulutku karena sudah menerima pernyataan cinta dari seorang laki-laki, tapi.. mau bagaimana lagi? Aku terpaksa melakukannya.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Sasuke." Panggil Kaa-san sambil menaruh nampan berisikan segelas jus tomat dan roti di meja kecil yang berada tak jauh dari meja belajarku.

"Hn." Aku menyahut sedikit tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari tugas sekolah yang tengah ku kerjakan.

"Sasuke, Kaa-san ingin bicara sebentar." Katanya sambil menarik kursi kecil yang ada di sampingku yang masih sibuk sendiri berkutat pada tugas yang sedang kukerjakan.

"Ya, ada apa, Kaa-san?" tanyaku sambil mengalihkan kepalaku dari buku tugas ke arah Kaa-san yang tampak memasang wajah kusut.

"Perusahaan Tou-san sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit. Modal perusahaan kita habis dan Namikaze Corp adalah satu-satunya mitra kita yang mau membantu meminjamkan modal, tapi... mereka memiliki syarat yang harus dipenuhi." Kata Kaa-san sambil menghela nafas pasrah. Tersirat sekali kegelisahan di wajah cantiknya yang kian memudar dimakan usia.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan dahi. Ya.. wajar saja jika sampai ada persyaratan peminjaman modal untuk perusahaan Tou-san mengingat jika harga Ryo lumayan turun bulan-bulan ini.

"Uhm... Kau harus jadi pacar anak bungsunya Tuan Besar Namikaze. Jika tidak, beliau tidak akan memberikan pinjaman." Kata Kaa-san sambil menatap lurus onyx-ku.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Ya... begitulah alasan kenapa aku terpaksa menerima pernyataan cinta pemuda homo yang umurnya satu tahun di bawahku itu. Hah! Pokoknya bagaimana pun juga, aku harus membuat ia bosan atau melakukan hal-hal yang mebuat ia benci padaku. Bagaimana pun juga! Hm.. sebenarnya orientasi sex yang menyimpang itu tidak ditolak di negara maupun di sekolah kami, hanya saja aku ini straight! Dan apa-apan ini? mana mungkin aku menyukai pemuda aneh bertampang bodoh yang perilakunya saja tidak mencerminkan pemuda seumurannya? Aku memiliki tipe sendiri! Dan itu, sama sekali tidak ada pada pemuda kaya yang jelas sekali aku sangat membencinya ini. HAH! Aku tahu, dia hanya melihatku dari wajah saja, kan? Cinta? Bullshit! Jika dia memang mencintaiku, mana mungkin dia merengek pada ayahnya untuk menjadikanku syarat agar perusahaan ayahnya meminjamkan modal pada perusahaan Tou-san.

"ke..."

"Sasu..."

"sen.."

"...pai..."

"Sasuke-senpaaii!" teriak Naruto sambil menggoyangkan bahuku yang sedari tadi masih melamunkan kekesalanku sekaligus kebencianku pada pemuda bodoh yang bernama Naruto Namikaze itu.

"Hn." Sahutku sekenanya mencoba setenang mungkin.

Ia langsung mem-pout-kan bibirnya karena merasa diacuhkan olehku. Cih, Apa-apaan pout-an itu, seperti anak kecil saja dan lagi, kau kira aku akan melembut padamu? Kau kira aku takut kau akan melaporkan perilakuku pada ayahmu? Aku. Tidak. Takut!

"Huuh! Jadi, sedari tadi Sasuke-senpai tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan?" katanya sambil merengut kesal dengan kedua tangan yang ia lipat di depan dada.

"Hn."

Dahinya langsung berkerut setelah aku mengeluarkan dua huruf tabu itu lagi dari bibirku. Iris safirnya yang seperti langit tanpa awan itu menyipit tajam dengan bibir yang masih setia ia pout-kan. Setelah beberapa menit bertahan dalam posisi itu, ia menghela nafas, kemudian kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Aku ingin mengajak Sasuke-senpai ke game centre..." kata Naruto yang tiba-tiba langsung tertunduk malu setelah melontarkan kalimat ajakan yang mungkin lebih tepatnya ajakan kencan itu.

"Hn."

Aku malas menyahuti bocah itu, jadi... nikmatilah saja, 'Hn'ku, sialan!

"Benarkah?" serunya sambil membulatkan iris safirnya tidak percaya. Aku yang tak mengerti apa maksudnya dengan 'benarkah' itu langsung megerutkan dahiku.

"Apanya?"tanyaku tanpa sadar masih dengan dahi berkerut.

Ia langsung tersenyum manis saat mendengar kata pertama dariku di hari itu selain kata 'Hn.' Sial! Aku terjebak!

"Aku akan menjemput Sasuke-senpai siang ini, pukul 13.00. Jadi, bersiap-siaplah, oke?" kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pertanda jika ia pantang untuk ditolak. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi kantin setelah mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat di pipiku. Langsung saja ku hapus bekas ciumannya tadi dengan kasar tepat setelah tubuhnya tak terjangkau lagi oleh mataku. Oh Kami _-sama_! Seumur hidup lebih baik aku dijadikan pacar dari salah satu fans girl-ku dibandingkan dengan makhluk pirang yang melihat wajahnya saja membuatku muak.

 **END Sasuke's POV**

.

.

 **13.25 Siang.**

Sasuke duduk di sofa dengan kedua tangan terlipat d dadanya. Jika saja ia bukan Uchiha, mungkin ia akan berteriak kesetanan karena menunggu, Ya! Menunggu seorang _dobe_ yang berjanji akan menjemputnya tepat pukul 13.00, tapi kenyataannya? 25 menit telah berlalu tanpa ada hal yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda jika pacar dobe-nya itu berada setidaknya di pekarangan rumahnya.

"Kau sedang menunggu, Naruto?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut raven yang diikat kendur kebelakang sambil membolak balik sebuah buku tebal di pangkuannya.

"Hn."

Sasuke memandang lurus ke depan tanpa mengindahkan jawaban absurd yang ia berikan pada kakaknya itu.

"Maklumi saja, dia memang suka..."

"Huwaaaaa,... maaf, Sasuke-senpai! Maaf!" teriak sebuah suara cempreng yang berasal dari daun pintu keluarga Uchiha berhasil memotong ucapan si sulung Uchiha.

Sasuke tak bergeming dari sofanya dan pura-pura tidak tahu atau lebih tepatnya mengacuhkan Naruto yang sudah berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah tertunduk karena menyesal bukan main. Apalagi ini adalah kencan pertama mereka.

"Uhm.. Sasuke-senpai... maafkan aku.." lirih Naruto yang sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datar tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Naruto.

"Sasuke, kasihan Naruto." kata Itachi sambil menurunkan kacamatanya dan meletakkan buku tebalnya tadi di atas sebuah meja kecil yang ada di sampingnya. Ia jadi tertarik dengan drama picisan yang diperankan oleh dua pasangan 'terpaksa' di depannya ini.

Sasuke masih tak bergeming, membuat Naruto semakin bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Sasuke-senpai... Di game centre nanti, Sasuke-senpai boleh main apapun atau membeli apapun... mobil pun akan kubelikan untuk Sasuke-senpai, tapi.. maafkan aku.. aku tidak..."

"Huh! Kau pikir uang akan membuatku tergiur?" kata Sasuke dengan sinis tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lalu.. apa yang Sasuke-senpai mau, supaya memaafkanku?" tanya Naruto sambil mengulum bibir cherry-nya dan sesekali menggigitnya kecil.

Sasuke masih diam, kemudian ia bangkit dari sofanya dan berjalan melewati Naruto yang masih mematung di tempatnya tadi.

"Hiks.." sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir anak manja yang memiliki iris safir dan rambut secerah matahari itu setelah mengetahui jika orang yang sempat duduk di depannya pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hei, Dobe! Aku akan pergi sendiri kalau kau masih mematung di sana." Kata Sasuke dengan nada datar yang membuat Naruto segera sadar dari isakannya.

"Uhm... baiklah... ayo kita berangkat, Sasuke-senpai!" kata Naruto sambil berlari kecil ke arah luar, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sadar bahwa bukan hanya dirinya dan Sasuke yang ada di ruang tamu keluarga Uchiha itu. Ia segera berbalik dan membungkukkan badannya di depan seorang laki-laki tampan yang memiliki surai raven yang diikat kendur kebelakang.

"Arigatou, Itachi-senpai... saya dan Sasuke pergi dulu." Katanya dengan ramah sambil tersenyum manis yang dapat melelehkan siapapun yang melihatnya, termasuk laki-laki dewasa yang berada di depannya saat ini.

 _'Ah! Semoga saja Sasuke membuka matanya lebih lebar agar dapat menyadari jika Naruto lebih manis dari gadis manapun.'_ inner Itachi sambil membalas senyum manis yang Naruto berikan untuknya tadi.

.

.

"Sasuke-senpai! Kenapa sih, dari tadi kau selalu menang!" gerutu Naruto sambil mengembalikan pistol besi mainan yang ia pegang tadi dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar kesal karena 5 kali mereka memainkan game tembak-menembak itu, tapi hasinya selalu sama, Sasukelah yang menang dengan point A _Excellent_ sedangkan dirinya point F _too bad_ yang jelas saja kalah telak dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Hn."

Sasuke hanya menyahut sedikit dan ikut mengembalikan pistol itu ke tempatnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita main 3D dance saja! Aku yakin, kalau Sasuke-senpai tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku di game itu!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. Ia pun menggandeng tangan Sasuke meninggalkan box game yang mereka datangi tadi dan berjalan menuju box game 3D dance yang terlihat sepi, mungkin karena kebanyak laki-laki lebih memilih pistol untuk mereka mainkan.

"Aku mulai!" kata Naruto sambil menekan tombol start dan seketika itu muncul sebuah hologram seorang anime tampan di depan Naruto dengan seringai penuh tantangan di wajahnya.

Lagu mulai mengalun dan laki-laki blonde berparas manis itu mulai menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti lagu yang tengah disetel.

 _"Come on, hands up, hands up, hands uuuuupp...! and let's feel another things on your mind, go! On your mind go!"_

Ketika bait pertama terdengar Naruto menggerakkan kakiknya sesuai dengan arahan yang ada di depannya tanpa terlihat kaku, sehingga ia terlihat seperti benar-benar melakukan gerakan dance bukan berdasarkan arahan anime 3D yang ada di depannya. Malah ia membuat gerakan sendiri yang membuat ia terlihat kompak dengan anime 3D di depannya itu. Orang-orang yang awalnya sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka di box game masing-masing, mulai mengerutkan dahi. Merasa heran, karena mereka merasa seperti ada yang sedang melakukan konser dadakan di game centre mewah itu.

 _"Jump to the sky and scream! And screaaaammmm!"_

"Yuuhuuuuu!" seru Naruto yang merasa happy dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia melompat bersamaan dengan anime 3D itu, lalu berteriak kegirangan tanpa menyadari berpasang-pasnag mata tengah menatap kagum dengan gerakannya. Termasuk sepasang onyx yang tidak berkedip dari awal, karena melihat wajah laki-laki yang menjadi urutan pertama orang yang ingin ia bunuh tampak ceria dan bersinar tanpa cela.

 _"Hands up!"_

Naruto mengakhiri dance-nya seperti anime yang ada di depannya yang terlihat tampan dan cool itu dengan gerakan jongkok, tetapi kaki kanan di julurkan ke depan dan kaki kiri di tekuk ke belakang. Apalagi tangan kanannya menyentuh pinggiran kepalanya sehingga membuat orang-orang yang melihat konser dadakan itu bersorak dan bertepuk tangan dengan dance yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Hah?!" Naruto melotot saat sadar bukan hanya Sasuke yang berdiri di sana. Ia jadi salah tingkah, karena terlalu asyik dengan acara dance-nya, sehingga puluhan mata yang melihatnya pun ia tidak sadar.

 _"Excellent! Excellent!"_ anime 3D yang ada di hadapan Naruto tadi mengacungkan jempolnya dan ternyum gentle ala dancer keren, tak lama kemudian, anime 3D itu meghilang tanpa bekas.

Naruto turun dari panggung mini itu dan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih menyembunyikan perasaan kagumnya dengan topeng datar wajahnya.

"Nah, bagaimana, Sasuke-senpai? Aku hebat, kan?" kata Naruto sambil menepuk dadanya dengan bangga. Cengiran lima jari kembali bertengger di wajahnya yang dihiasi oleh 3 garis halus seperti kumis kucing itu.

"Hn. Tidak buruk." Kata Sasuke sambil membalik tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih senyum-senyum sendiri dengan perkataan Sasuke yang menurutnya adalah sebuah pujian itu.

.

.

 **Di Sekolah**

 **10.30 Pagi**

Sasuke tengah menikmati bekalnya dengan nikmat tanpa ada suara berisik para fans girlnya ataupun suara berisik dari...

"Sasuke-senpaaiii! Kenapa tidak menungguku!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang tengah duduk manis sambil mengunyah bento.

Ya.. suara ini! Seorang pemilik suara cempreng yang akan membunuh siapapun yang mendengarnya, termasuk saja si raven kita ini. Andai saja telinganya tidak di sumpal dengan earphone, mungkin ia akan terpelanting entah ke mana setelah mendengar suara bising yag mengalahkan keramaian lalu lintas itu.

"HUH! Kenapa, sih.. Sasuke-senpai selalu mengacuhkanku." Gerutu Naruto kesal sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya karena tidak pernah sekali pun Sasuke menanggapi perkataannya ataupun sedikit mendengarkan ocehannya.

 _'Tentu saja karena aku membencimu, bodoh!'_ inner Sasuke sambil terus mengunyah bento dengan santai seperti

tidak mendengar apa yang Naruto bicarakan. Ya.. memang sifatnya seperti itu, hanya saja ia memang sengaja melakukannya agar laki-laki pirang yang ada di sampingnya ini memutuskannya dan membebaskannya dari segala hal gila yang berhubungan dengan Maho atau sejenisnya. Ia straight! Ingat itu!

"Sasuke-senpai... apakah kau suka padaku?"tanya Naruto tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan iris safirnya dari kotak nasi yang ada di pangkuannya.

Sasuke masih pura-pura tidak dengar, padahal earphone yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di telinganya sebenarnya hanya berfungsi untuk melindungi gendang telinganya dari teriakan fans girl gila-nya.

Naruto yang diacuhkan oleh Sasuke langsung menarik earphone itu dari telinga Sasuke dan berteriak kesal tepat di depan corong telinga Sasuke.

"Sasuke-senpai... apa kau mendengarku?" seru Naruto dengan kesal mengeluarkan semua kegeramannya, karena sedari tadi kekasih tampannya itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkan dirinya.

NGIIINGG...

Telinga Sasuke terasa berdengung, langsung saja ia yang tengah geram sekaligus kesal itu mendorong tubuh Naruto dan berkata kasar di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, homo sialan! Aku akan memutuskanmu kalau kau masih bersikap seperti ini." kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin yang menusuk. Ia menunjuk wajah Naruto dan segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya tadi.

.

.

 **Pulang Sekolah**

"Sasuke-senpai... maafkan aku... aku janji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Aku tahu aku memang keterlaluan, tapi kumohon... jangan marah lagi padaku... hiks..." Naruto terisak kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya di samping Sasuke yang masih acuh dan tampak tidak peduli. Telinganya ia sumpal dengan earphone yang memperdengarkan lagu hard rock sehingga suara Naruto teredam oleh alunan musik itu.

"Sasuke-senpai..." panggil Naruto sambil menggoyangkan tangan Sasuke yang masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Sasuke masih diam.

"Sasuke-senpai..." panggil Naruto lagi sambil terus menggoyangkan tangan Sasuke agar menyadari keberadaannya.

Masih sama, Sasuke tetap diam, malah ia menggerakkan tangannya agar Naruto berhenti menyentuhnya.

"Uhm... Sasuke-senpai... aku.. aku.."

BRAK!

Sasuke langsung menggamit tasnya dan berlalu dari tempat duduknya berniat untuk pulang tanpa mengindahkan keberadaan Naruto di sana.

"Senpai..." lirih Naruto, ia pun berjalan gontai menyusul Sasuke yang berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkannya. Ketika ia keluar dari kelas Sasuke yang sudah kosong itu..

PLUK!

"Hei, Ada apa?" tanya sebuah suara setelah tepukan halus mendarat di bahunya.

Naruto yang masih dihantui rasa bersalah itu pun membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang tersisir rapi tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum yang sangat menawan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok... Sai-senpai." Kata Naruto sambil menggeleng lemah. Ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya di hadapan kakak kelasnya yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis itu.

"Kau menangis..." kata laki-laki tampan bersurai raven yang tersisir rapi itu sambil mengusap lembut bagian bawah mata Naruto yang sempat ada jejak air mata di sana.

Naruto menggeleng sambil menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri agar tangan hangat milik ketua osis-nya itu tidak menyentuh wajahnya yang masih sembab karena habis menangis.

"Aku tidak menangis, Sai-senpai.." gerutu Naruto sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Cih, jangan berbohong, kalau kau berbohong..."

"Ahahahaha... hen...hentikan, Sai-senpai... hahahaha..." Naruto langsung tertawa saat tangan alabaster itu menggeletik area perutnya, sehingga si blonde yang tadinya menangis itu tertawa lepas karena digelitiki oleh sang ketua osis yang ramah itu.

"Oke, ayo kita pulang." Katanya setelah menghentikan aksi gelitiknya pada perut rata Naruto. Tangan hangatnya menggenggam tangan tan itu dengan lembut, kemudian menuntunnya untuk pulang bersama.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Haah... jujur saja, aku ingin meminta kejelasan dari Sasuke-senpai, apakah dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Ia menerimaku sebagai pacarnya, namun sikapnya padaku sangat jauh dari hal-hal yang berbau romansa, malah bisa kusimpulkan jika ia lebih perhatian dengan seorang perempuan berambut pink yang duduk di sampingnya dibandingkan aku. Kenapa? Kenapa begitu? Kau pacarku, kan.. Senpai...?

"Sasuke-senpai... ayo kita makan ber..."

"Sakura, kau ada waktukan? Temani aku beli jus tomat di kantin." Katanya sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan menggandeng perempuan itu pergi.

Aku yang belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapanku itu membisu dan hanya bisa diam mematung. Sampailah sebuah suara yang selama ini menjadi penenangku kembali menyapa.

"Hei, mau makan sama-sama? Aku masak kari looh.." katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku keluar dari kelas Sasuke-senpai. Tidak, aku tidak mau Sai-senpai yang melakukan ini. Aku inginnya Sasuke-senpai... tapi mengapa posisi pacar seharusnya seperti tergantikan oleh Sai-senpai? Ada apa ini?

Aku pun hanya mengikuti Sai-senpai yang berjalan dengan cepat sambil menggandeng tanganku.

.

"Sasuke-senpai... aku ingin kau menciumku, sekali.. saja." Pintaku sambil mempertemukan kedua telapak tanganu tanda bahwa aku memohon dengan sangat. Ya.. sebulan kami pacaran tak ada hal-hal romansa seperti ku bilang tadi, pegangan tanganpun tak pernah, apalagi berciuman, mungkin itu hanya menjadi khayalanku saja. Sebenarnya aku sangat iri dengan teman-temanku yang sering menceritakan perihal kekasih mereka yang begitu romantis ataupun yang terlihat posesif. Bahkan di antara mereka ada yang sudah melakukan 'hal' yang sebenarnya boleh dilakukan oleh orang dewasa, sedangkan aku? Setiap kali aku ingin menggandeng Sasuke-senpai saja, ia selalu menepis tanganku dan berjalan menjauh bahkan aku bisa menangkap tatapan jijik di sana. Kenapa? Kenapa?

Mendengar permintaanku yang tabu itu, ia mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian menatap tajam ke arahku dengan tatapan intimidasi sekaligus tatapan yang dapat ku artikan sebagai cemoohan untukku.

"Ya... ya.. sekali.. saja... di mana pun terserah Sasuke-senpai." Kataku mencoba memberanikan diri dan mencoba merendahkan diriku yang nyatanya golongan bangsawan Namikaze ini serendah-rendahnya agar mendapat pengakuan dari Sasuke-senpai.

Bukannya ciuman yang aku dapatkan, malah cercaan pedas yang sama sekali tak bisa ku bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Berkacalah dulu! Menciummu, sama saja aku harus mencuci mulutku dengan tanah setelah itu." katanya sambil berdiri dan berlalu dari tempat yang ia duduki tadi. Aku bingung sekaligus heran dengan Sasuke-senpai. Jika ia membenciku, kenapa ia harus menerima pernyataan cinta dariku? Kenapa ia terima coklat yang aku berikan waktu itu? Kenapa?

.

Bel sudah berdering sejak 2 jam yang lalu dan aku masih berdiri mematung di samping gerbang sekolah yang terbuka lebar itu, karena aku sudah berjanji pada Sasuke-senpai dan menunggunya untuk pulang bersama hari ini, meskipun ia hanya menyahuti ucapanku dengan 'hn'-nya. Ya.. aku ingin pulang memakai bus bersamanya, sehingga aku sengaja tidak meminta supir keluargaku untuk menjemput, tapi... ini sudah menit yang ke-121, dan aku masih belum mendapati Sasuke-senpai. Sampailah seorang satpam yang menjaga gedung sekolah kami menyapaku, karena mungkin sedari tadi ia heran melihat serang siswa KHS berdiri mematung seperti manekin yang dipajang di etalase toko.

"Hei, Kau Naruto, kan? Sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan dahi pertanda jika ia heran dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

"Uhm.. aku sedang menunggu pacarku." Kataku sambil tersenyum ramah pada satpam berambut coklat itu.

"Eh?! Pacar? Semua kelas sudah dikunci, nak. Tidak ada lagi manusia di sekolah ini, kecuali kau dan aku. Guru-guru pun sudah pulang semua. Jadi, sebaiknya kau juga pulang. Lihatlah, di sini mendung dan sebentar lagi hujan akan turun." Jelas laki-laki paruh baya itu panjang lebar dengan tatapan yang sendu.

"Tidak mungin, pak! Saya yakin, pacar saya masih di sana." Kataku bersikeras. Tidak mungkin, kan. Sasuke-senpai meninggalkanku? Ya, kan?

"Siapa pacarmu?" tanya pak Satpam itu sambil menghela nafas pasrah karena bangsawan manis di depannya ini begitu keras kepala.

"Uhm... Sasuke Uchiha." Kataku sekenanya, namun tak dapat kusembunyikan semburat merah saat menyebut nama orang yang aku cintai itu.

Satpam itu terbelalak kaget saat aku menyebutkan nama asli Sasuke-senpai.

"Uhm... Sasuke sudah pulang dari tadi... dengan... seorang wanita berambut merah muda." Kata Satpam itu dengan jelas dan sangat jelas di telingaku, namun tersirat kekhawatiran dari cara bapak itu berbicara.

"APAA?!" aku berteriak tertahan. Tanpa sadar kuremas bahu satpam bertubuh gempal yang tingginya sedikit lebih pendek dariku itu dengan keras.

Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku dan langsung saja ku usap kasar air mataku yang tidak sengaja jatuh di hadapan satpam itu. Dengan langkah gontai, aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju halte bus yang berjarak 500 meter dari sekolahku. Ya... aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, aku tidak tahu. Kepalaku sudah cukup pusing dengan semua ini. apakah memang harus ku akhiri? Jika tidak... hatiku akan terus tersakiti.

.

.

Aku sampai di rumah pukul 16.00 dengan baju basah kuyup. Meski angin serta terpaan hujan menyapa kulitku, aku tidak merasakannya, saat ini terlalu sulit untukku merasakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. Ku peluk erat tubuhku sendiri sambil berjalan mengendap-endap dari pintu belakang rumahku. Aku takut, jika Tou-san, Kaa-san maupun Kyuu-nii melihat ku seperti ini, mereka akan khawatir dan pada akhirnya bertindak berlebihan yang membuatku sendiri jengkel.

Di dapur, aku berpapasan dengan Shion, salah satu maid di rumahku. Ia membelalakkan mata saat melihat tubuhku basah kuyup karena ke hujanan, bahkan ia hampir berteriak kaget jika saja tak segera ku bungkam mulutnya dengan tangan dinginku.

"Stt... kumohon, Shion-nee... jangan berteriak. Apa Tou-san ada?" tanya ku.

Ia mengangguk dan segera saja kulepaskan bekapanku dari mulutnya.

"Iya, Tuan besar ada di ruang tamu, sepertinya ada mitra kerjanya bertandang ke rumah." Kata Shion-nee.

Aku pun berjalan dengan mengendap-endap ke arah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua rumah kai. Aku merapalkan do'a dalam hati berharap agar Tou-san tidak mendengar langkah kakiku, tapi.. pembicaraan Tou-san dengan mitranya yang terdengar di telinganya itu membuatku harus menghentikan langkah, karena aku mendengar seperti nama Sasuke-senpai yang sedari tadi di sebut.

"Ini, cek yang berisikan uang pinjaman kami pada perusahaan anda, Namikaze-sama." Kata seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang wajahnya sedikit tak asing bagiku.

"Ya, terima kasih. Aku harap perusahaan Uchiha Corp akan semakin maju." Kata Tou-san sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Uhm.. berhubung saya sudah mengembalikan pinjamannya, berarti persyaratan itu tidak diberlakukan, lagi, kan?" kata laki-laki baya itu sukses membuat dahiku berkerut.

Tou-san tampak menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian membuka mulutnya.

"Anakku sudah sangat senang sekali bisa berpacaran dengan Sasuke. Aku harap kau masih ingin melanjutkan hubungan mereka."

"Maafkan, aku Namikaze-sama. Hanya saja, Sasuke itu straight dan ia tidak bisa terus-terusan dikekang dengan semua ini. Aku kasihan padanya. Ia tampak menderita."

Aku membeku di tempat setelah mendengar semua itu, air mata yang awalnya tidak mau kutumpahkan tertumpah di sana, dan segera saja aku berlari dengan cepat menuju kamarku agar tidak mengundang perhatian Tou-san dan seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang aku yakini sebagai ayah Sasuke-senpai.

 **END Naruto POV**

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Lama-lama jika aku bersama bocah pirang bernama lengkap Naruto Namikaze itu membuatku semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini, dengan apa yang terjadi pada diriku, maupun yang sedang terjadi pada otak jeniusku. Aku straight! Dan selamanya akan ku pertahankan itu, tapi.. kenapa aku merasa diriku sedang di uji ke- _straight_ -annya oleh _Kami-sama_ dengan hadirnya makhluk berisik yang jujur saja keberadaannya paling ku benci di muka bumi ini. Meski memiliki paras yang manis serta polos, aku membencinya karena aku harus mengorbankan banyak waktuku hanya untuk meladeni pemuda pirang yang memiliki otak di bawah rata-rata itu, padahal yang kutahu ia adalah seorang pewaris Namikaze. Perusahaan yang dipegang oleh Minato Namikaze yang juga sialnya membawa-bawa aku dalam urusan bisnis mereka. Sialan! Jangan lupakan juga sikap manjanya yang sudah membuat aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menarik sedikit sudut bibirku ke atas. Dia juga sudah berani-beraninya membuatku seperti bukan Uchiha, Ya.. mana ada seorang Uchiha yang mengeluarkan semburat merah saat seseorang tersenyum manis kepadanya, kan? Dan si dobe itu! sukses membuat aku terlihat bodoh dengan semburat merah sialan yang kudapatkan semenjak aku terlalu simpatik saat dia melakukan dance di 3D dance pada saat kencan (Cih) pertama kami itu. Bukan hanya itu, kedekatannya dengan Ketua osis berwajah topeng itu juga membuat sedikit kejengkelan di hatiku, tapi... apa peduliku, mungkin itu hanya sebuah kekesalan dari dalam diriku yang melihat ketua osis itu bersikap sok baik pada seseorang. Ya.. bagaimana pun caranya aku harus menghindarinya, jika bisa sampai ia bosan sendiri dengan sikapku dan akhirnya memutuskanku. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu, dobe.. hanya saja... aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu terus jatuh cinta menyempurnakan hal itu, aku menjadikan salah satu fans girl-ku agar bisa mengalihkanku dari si dobe itu, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit berbeda, menggandeng tangan gadis berambut pink itu membuatku tidak merasakan apa-apa... Jangan bilang kalau orientasi ku sudah.. Ah! Aku tidak akan berubah jadi seorang gay!

.

Aku sedang duduk di kursiku sambil mendengarkan lagu dari I-pod ku, tiba-tiba sebuah suara cempreng memanggilku dan tentu saja aku mengetahui siapa yang memanggilku itu.

"Sasuke-senpaai... hari ini kita pulang sama-sama ya.. aku akan menunggumu di gerbang sekolah." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya dari daun pintu kelasku. Aku heran dengan makhluk yang satu ini. Kenapa ia tidak pernah jera menganggapku sebagai pacarnya? padahal aku sudah mencacinya, memakinya, tidak menghiraukannya, bahkan aku sama sekali tidak bersikap baik padanya. Well, kali ini pun aku tidak akan menuruti kemauanmu.

"Hn."

Hanya itu yang keluar, ya... maksudku aku menolaknya, tapi.. mungkin saja ia akan mengartikannya sebagai jawaban 'iya' terlihat dari cara ia terlonjak girang seperti anak kecil. Lagipula, mana mungkin ia rela menungguku 2 jam di depan sekolah seperti manekin, atau.. nantinya akan ada hujan seperti yang sering ada di sinetron-sinetron membasahi bajunya? Hahaha... jangan bercanda! dia itu bangsawan, dan tidak mungkin ia akan merendahkan diri hanya untuk seorang keturunan Uchiha yang.. ya.. lumayan berpengaruh untuk kota ini. tidak mungkin!

"Sasuke, sampai kapan kau akan memberi harapan palsu untuk anak itu, kasihan dia." kata seorang pemuda berambut biru muda dengan gigi-gigi runcing yang sedikit tersebul dari mulutnya.

"Hn. Biarkan saja, lagi pula.. siapa suruh dia suka padaku." Kataku sambil tersenyum mengejek tanpa mengalihkan tatapanku pada smartphone yang sedari tadi ku utak-atik.

"Kau ini... jahat sekali, lagipula, kenapa kau menerima dia kalau kau tidak suka?" gerutu pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu itu dengan kesal.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kataku dengan nada dingin yang siap akan membekukan siapapun termasuk teman sebangku ku ini.

"Ya.. ya... tapi kau jangan marah, ya.. kalau aku ikut berpartisipasi mendapatkan hati _Naruto-sama The Great_. Sudah manis, kaya, lembut, baik dan juga periang. Ah.. Aku tak perlu bekerja lagi kalau menikah dengannya." Kata Suigetsu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai di kursinya.

Mendengar pernyataan gila dengan santai seperti itu, entah mengapa membuat gigiku gemeretuk kesal. Berkali lipat kesalnya, dan tanpa sadar aku memberikan _deathglare_ mematikan khas Uchiha untuk bocah sialan bergigi hiu itu.

"Eh?! Kenapa kau marah, Sasuke? Bukannya kau tak peduli? Atau... kau sudah jadi seorang..."

 _Deathglare_ –ku makin terasa mematikan apalagi ia tampak semakin menantang diriku. Aku Uchiha, dan seorang Uchiha benci jika ditantang seperti ini.

"Lihat saja besok, aku akan membuktikan padamu, kalau aku bukan gay sepertimu dan aku... straight!" kataku sambil mendengus kasar.

.

.

 **Esoknya..**

Aku sengaja menunggu kedatangan Naruto di belakang sekolah dengan membawa Sakura ikut bersamaku, ya.. wanita berambut merah jambu ini yang kumaksud sebagai salah satu fan girl yang aku jadikan tameng untuk mempertahankan ke-straight-anku. Jangan lupakan pula kalau aku meminta Suigetsu datang dan ikut melihat kalau aku masih setia dengan orientasi normalku.

"Ya... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke-senpai?" tanya Naruto dengan ramah sambil tersenyum manis yang lagi-lagi membuat wajahku memanas.

Sial! Tanpa babibu lagi, aku langsung membalik wajah Sakura dan menciumnya dengan intens.

Kenapa? Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi? Aku sedikit panik saat ciuman itu terasa hambar di bibirku. Beberapa menit kemudian, aku melepas pagutanku pada bibir Sakura yang sudah ber-blusing ria.

"Aku mengerti, Sasuke-senpai." sebuah suara yang tampak bergetar mengisi lorong telingaku. Ku pasang wajahku sedatar mungkin agar memberi kesan bahwa sampai kapan pun orientasi seksualku tidak akan berubah.

"Ini, ambilah. Dan maafkan semua keegoisan ayahku." Katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat dan menyodorkan kertas yang aku yakini sebagai cek.

"Kumohon, Sasuke-senpai.. ambilah..." katanya lagi.

Aku pun menarik kertas yang ia sodorkan tadi.

"Kau puas, hm?" kataku dengan nada se-dingin mungkin. Ya.. aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tou-san mau marah padaku pun aku akan diam saja, toh kenapa harus membawa-bawa aku dalam urusan bisnis perusahaan.

Ia menegakkan punggungnya kembali, kemudian mengulum bibir plumnya yang berwarna cherry.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-senpai.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu jika kau mau menerimaku karena paksaan Tou-san. Dan cek itu sama nilainya dengan uang yang kemarin ayah Sasuke-senpai berikan pada Tou-san. Aku mohon maaf. Dan aku janji tidak akan mengganggu Sasuke-senpai lagi." Kata Naruto dengan rasa bersalah yang kental di sana. Ia berulang-ulang membungkukkan tubuhnya agar aku memaafkan dirinya. Sebenarnya, itu bukanlah kesalahannya, apalagi ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika aku dikorbankan untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan Tou-san. Aku pun menepuk kepalanya dan menganggukkan kepala dengan malas-malasan. Setelah itu, ia pun berlalu dan selesailah kisah cinta bohongan ini. Seharusnya aku senang, kan? Kenapa aku merasa gelisah dan sedih seperti ini?

 **END Sasuke's POV**

.

.

Naruto duduk sambil memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Daun-daun maple yang berguguran tampak menari-nari di tiup angin tak mengalihkan perhatian pemuda bermata safir jernih itu. Ia terlalu kesal, kesal dengan apa yang Tou-sannya lakukan. Mana mungkin Tou-sannya menjadikan Sasuke sebagai persyaratan untuk meminjam uang perusahaan mereka. Bahkan sehari sebelum Naruto putus dengan Sasuke, ia berbicara pada ayahnya dan meminta ayahnya mengembalikan uang yang perusahaan Uchiha Corp berikan tadi. Awalnya sang ayah menolak, tapi... saat melihat anak kesayangannya itu bersikeras, ia jadi malu sendiri dan tak tega. Akhirnya ia menyerahkan cek itu pada Naruto untuk diserahkan pada anak bungsu pemilik Uchiha Corp itu sebagai permintaan maaf dari pihak Naruto maupun sang ayah. Jujur saja, Naruto sendiri tidak habis pikir.

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang sambil menepuk bahu si pirang dengan lembut.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap laki-laki berambut coklat yang bername tag 'Kiba Inuzuka' itu.

"Sasuke-senpai ingin bicara padamu." Katanya sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil ke arah Naruto.

"Katakan aku tak bisa, ada les." Kata Naruto selembut mungkin, tapi jelas sekali jika Naruto menolaknya. Ya.. Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggu Sasuke lagi. Ia sudah cukup malu dengan ke-percayaan dirinya yang menganggap bahwa Sasuke menerima pernyataan cintanya karena suka atau cinta.

Kiba pun mengangguk dan pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Sejujurnya Naruto sedikit heran dengan apa yang terjadi pada senpai-nya itu. Akhir-akhir ini sikapnya berubah, terlebih lagi padanya. Tidak, bukan bermaksud 'Ge-Er', tapi sedingin dan sedatar apapun sang senpai, tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Sasuke sedikit memberi perhatiannya untuk Naruto. Contohnya pada saat Naruto diminta oleh guru olahraganya untuk mengembalikan bola-bola basket ke gudang dan pada saat itu tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Ia menggumamkan kata tabu itu, kemudian mendorong troli besar khusus untuk menyimpan bola basket bersama-sama dengan Naruto. Naruto tampak biasa-biasa saja, namun tersirat jelas jika ia senang sekali dengan apa yang Sasuke lalukan. Hanya saja, ia tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri lagi.

Itu hanya salah satunya saja, masih banyak contoh kasus Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi perhatian terhadap Naruto.

Seperti saat di kantin, segerombolan fan boy Naruto tiba-tiba mengerumun di hadapannya dengan cengar-cengir mesum yang sangat kental. Meski tidak peka, ia juga laki-laki, dan dapat membedakan mana senyum tulus dan yang mana senyum mesum. Pada saat itulah, Sasuke datang dan langsung mengambil tempat tepat di sisi Naruto. Jangan lupakan pula _deathglare_ -nya yang seperti menembaki satu persatu fan boy Naruto, tetapi setelah itu, ia kembali pada sikap awalnya, datar dan acuh tak acuh.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-senpai..." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum manis sekali. Jujur, Ia senang, tapi...

"Apanya..." seru Sasuke sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat tadi dengan wajah yang merah padam membuat Naruto merasa bersalah dan bingung apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga kakak tingkatnya tadi terlihat marah.

Dan sekarang, seorang Sasuke Uchiha meminta Naruto untuk bicara dengannya? Tentang masalah apa? Naruto sendiri tidak tahu dan ia tidak bermaksud mau tahu, ia terlanjur malu pada Sasuke.

 _'Haah... aku kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengganggumu lagi... dan lagi... untuk apa berharap padamu?'_ Inner Naruto.

.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

Aku kembali menghela nafas saat tahu Naruto menolak untuk ku ajak bicara. Baiklah, kali ini aku menyerah, aku memang menyukainya, ah tidak! mencintainya. Kalian pasti tertawa saat tahu bahwa aku sudah menjilat ludah ku sendiri. Padahal aku sudah terang-terangan mencium Sakura di depannya untuk meyakinkan bahwa aku adalah straight, tapi malah sebaliknya, aku tidak merasakan efek apa-apa pada ciuman itu. (Dan ternyata sikapku yang seenaknya saja mencium anak gadis labil itu membuatku harus rela ia kejar-kejar tiap hari, karena ia merasa jika aku menyukainya). Hiieee...

Ck, Tak apalah itu juga karena salahku. Sebenarnya, aku baru sadar atau lebih tepatnya di sadarkan oleh Suigetsu tentang perasaan yang makin lama makin menjeratku ini. Aku juga tidak tahu persis sejak kapan aku tertarik dengannya, padahal kalian tahu seberapa benci aku pada si blonde itu! Ah! rencana _Kami-sama_ memang sulit untuk kita tebak.

 **FLASHBACK**

Aku duduk di kursiku dengan mata menatap nyalang seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan pemuda lain yang memiliki rambut secerah mentari. Sesekali mereka tampak tertawa kecil yang jujur saja membuatku muak setengah hidup.

"Bisakah kalian keluar? Kalian benar-benar mengganggu." Kataku dengan dingin sambil memberi _deathglare_ paling mematikan untuk mereka berdua. Sontak saja sai yang sedari tadi menjadi target _deathglare_ -ku tersenyum palsu dan pergi menggandeng Naruto. Tunggu! Apa-apaan dia? berani sekali! Tanpa sadar aku langsung berdiri dan menyerobot tangan Naruto dari genggaman Sai.

"Kau..." desisku dengan tatapan super tajam pada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau mau saja dipegang oleh laki-laki ini, hah!" seruku tanpa sadar. Ya tuhaan... apa yang aku lakukan? Memangnya siapa diriku ini? Kakak Naruto? tentu saja bukan! Kekasih Naruto? Apalagi yang ini!

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya heran dengan apa yang baru saja ku katakan. Oh, _Kami-sama_ bisakah kau menyembunyikan aku? Menyadari apa yang telah aku lakukan, aku melepaskan tangan Naruto dan hanya bisa memandang sinis kepergian mereka yang jujur saja membuatku sangat kesal, sampailah sebuah tepukan di bahuku membuatku tambah naik pitam.

"Ada apa dengan... EEH?!" Suigetsu mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat mataku yang sudah seperti menembakkan laser ke arahnya.

"Hoy, kau kenapa?" tanya Suigetsu lagi sambil menggoyangkan bahuku dengan keras berharap bisa menenangkan amukan batinku.

Aku segera menghela nafas saat sadar jika aku merasa bukan lagi seorang Uchiha. Mana ada seorang Uchiha memperlihatkan ekspresinya, kan?

"Hey Ayolah, kenapa kau jadi temperamen seperti ini, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menarik kursi yang ada di sampingnya untuk duduk.

Aku diam saja tak menggubris pertanyaan Suigetsu yang menambah kekesalan di dalam diriku.

"Kau cemburu dengan kedekatan Sai dan Naruto?" tanyanya dengan santai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi.

 _'What?! Aku cemburu? Heh, jangan bercanda!'_ kataku dalam hati sambil mendengus geli mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan dari Suigetsu itu.

"Cih, aku ini sudah 5 tahun berteman denganmu, dan baru kali ini aku melihatmu sangat temperamen seperti ini." kata Suigetsu lagi.

"Kau jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan berhentilah berteriak dan berkata seolah-olah kau memang straight, tapi nyatanya, kau sendiri sudah belok. Lihatlah, Sasuke... kau akan menyesal jika menyia-nyiakan Naruto."

 **END FLASHBACK**

Sejak saat itu, aku jadi seperti seorang stalker. Ya.. aku mencoba percaya dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Sebenarnya, otakku menolak, tapi tidak untuk hatiku. Aku sendiri kurang memahami apakah gejala yang aku alami saat ini memang gejala jatuh cinta? Wajah memerah saat Naruto tersenyum manis, perasaan marah saat si topeng senyum itu mendekatinya, dan bahkan aku merencanakan pembunuhan agar Sai-ton yang selalu berada di sekeliling Naruto itu pergi dan tidak mendekati dia lagi. Ah! Apakah itu tanda-tanda seseorang jatuh cinta? Baiklah,kalian benar, aku memang sudah berbelok dari jalur normalku, tapi... bagaimana caranya agar dia mengerti bahwa terbesit rasa posesifku padanya. Bukan hanya terbesit, tetapi memang nyata kuperlihatkan agar ia mengerti. Haaah,... sayangnya ia sudah benar-benar menganggapku straight. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, Naruto! Kau sudah membuatku melenceng, dan kau harus bertanggung jawab karena hal itu!

.

.

Sasuke semakin geram dengan tingkah Naruto yang seolah-olah menghindarinya itu. Setiap Sasuke ingin mengajaknya bicara, Naruto selalu berdalih dan mencari-cari alasan, tetapi... saat Sai mengajaknya bicara ataupun ke kantin, tidak pernah ada kata penolakan yang terlontar dari bibir Naruto, bahkan yang Sai dapatkan adalah senyum manis itu! Tanpa babibu lagi, Sasuke melesak datang ke kelas Naruto yang berada di lantai tiga gedung sekolah mereka. Sontak saja para gadis yang tidak pernah melihat _The Prince of School_ itu ke lantai tiga berteriak histeris, apalagi gayanya yang memasukkan kedua tangan di dalam saku membuat ia makin terlihat bercahaya.

BRAK!

Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto yang tampak bengong dengan tindakan ajaib yang Sasuke lakukan

"Naruto, kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan super mengintimidasi. Iris kelamnya menatap tajam kepala Naruto yang tertunduk seperti elang yang hendak menerkam buruannya.

"A..aku tidak menghindarimu, Sasuke-senpai." kata Naruto mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan di hatinya. Ia harus sadar, jika laki-laki yang berada di depannya ini straight dan tidak akan mungkin berbelok menjadi jatuh cinta padanya.

"Jangan bohong! Apa karena kau sudah dekat dengan ketua osis itu, hm?" tanya Sasuke yang jelas sekali itu tidak termasuk urusannya. Naruto ingin dekat dengan siapapun juga terserah dia, toh Sasuke bukan siapa-siapanya Naruto.

Naruto menggigit bibir plumnya.

"I..ini... bukan urusan Sasuke-senpai!" teriak Naruto.

"Sasuke-senpai... kenapa kau melakukan hal ini kepadaku? Bertindak seolah-olah kau menyukaiku, nyatanya? Aku tahu kau benci padaku, Sasuke-senpai. Maka bencilah. Biarkan aku melupakan perasaan ini dan.. kau.. pergilah menjauh supaya bisa membantuku melupakanmu, hiks..." isakan lolos dari bibir Naruto, dengan cepat ia berlari melewati Sasuke yang sempat mengurungnya di antara kedua tangan porselennya.

.

 **Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke-senpai... kenapa kau melakukan hal ini kepadaku? Bertindak seolah-olah kau menyukaiku, nyatanya? Aku tahu kau benci padaku, Sasuke-senpai. Maka bencilah. Biarkan aku melupakan perasaan ini dan.. kau.. pergilah menjauh supaya bisa membantuku melupakanmu, hiks..." isakan lolos dari bibir Naruto membuatku tertegun beberapa saat. Saat sadar, aku sudah tidak mendapati Naruto di depanku. Segera kubalik tubuhku dan ku kejar Naruto yang hampir keluar dari kelasnya itu.

GREP!

Kupeluk dengan erat tubuh mungil itu dan tak akan kubiarkan lepas. Sampai ia mau mendengarkan penjelasanku.

"Maafkan aku... dan..."

Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang ketika sebuah kata maaf lolos dari mulutku.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku. Aku juga mencint..." Kataku sambil membalik tubuhnya agar bisa berhadapan denganku.

"Kau bohong!" potong Naruto.

"Aku tahu, pasti ada alasan tersembunyi dibalik pernyataan ini. Apakah Tou-san kembali memberikan syarat yang aneh? Katakan saja padaku, Senpai.. kau tak perlu berbuat seperti ini... Bahkan kau mencium Sakura-senpai saat.."

CUP

langsung ku cium bibir cherry-nya tanpa peduli jika berpasang-pasang mata melihat adegan live kami.

DEG... DEG... DEG... dapat kurasakan detak jantungku mengalun dengan lembut. Ini dia! perasaan ini! perasaan ini yang ku maksud! Sial! Aku tidak bisa berhenti, apalagi... ia sama sekali tidak menolak.

"Ekheeem..." sebuah suara bariton menghentikan kegiatanku dan Naruto. Cih, Jujur saja, ingin sekali kujotos wajah orang yang berani-beraninya menggangguku dan Naruto, Ya.. jika saja dia bukan..

"Maaf ya.. tuan-tuan.. anda salah tempat jika melakukannya di sini." Kata seorang laki-laki bermasker hitam dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Kakashi Hatake, itulah nama laki-laki berumur 27 tahun itu. Cih, wajahnya sok seperti orang yang pemalu, tapi jika kalian ingin tahu, dia itu sensei termesum setelah Jiraiya-sama yang menjabat sebagai Wakil KepSek KHS.

Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto tanpa mengindahkan kehadiran Kakashi-sensei yang masih mematung di daun pintu kelas Naruto. Ha.. ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresi bangsawan manis yang baru saja ku klaim menjadi milikku seorang itu.

DEG

Wajahnya memerah sempurna bahkan sampai telinganya, jangan lupakan pula iris safir dan bibirnya yang setengah terbuka karena merasa bingung dengan yang baru saja terjadi. Ck, kenapa di saat seperti ini ekspresinya seperti itu, aku jadi ingin 'memakan'nya...

"Sasuke-senpai... Apakah kau suka pada..."

"Sial! Aku sudah menciummu, dan kau masih tidak mengerti?!" potongku kesal dengan ke-dobe-an bangsawan Namikaze yang satu ini dan aku pun keluar dari kelas itu dengan semburat merah antara kesal dan malu.

"Sasuke-senpai... tunggu aku..." teriak suara cempreng yang kembali mengisi lorong telingaku.

 _Kami-sama,_ Aku sangat senang saat ia kembali mengumandangkan suara cemprengnya, Haah... terima kasih banyak untuk siapapun yang telah menyadarkanku dari keegoisan ini. Seandainya aku terlambat sedikit saja, mungkin aku tidak akan bersama dengan Naruto lagi. Aku tidak mau tahu, dobe! Kau milikku, dan selamanya akan menjadi milik seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Camkan itu!

.

.

 **...FIN...**

 **...OWARI...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **70th Indonesiaku... Selamat Hari Kemerdekaan**

 **Well, readers... di fic ini Sasuke super OOC, biarin... Kyaaaa... XD XD XD ... aku suka kalau lihat Sasuke yang OOC gara-gara Naruto.**

 **Oke, mungkin setelah ini Miyu rada lama update-nya (Reader : Cih, ngomong aja lama, seminguu lagi pasti gatel mau nulis :P)**

 **Hehehe... benerr... Miyu paling gk bisa nahan kalau sudah ada ide... oke readerss... mohon review-nya..**

 **Miyu sudah bilang, ya.. kalo di sini Sasuke jadi super OOC, dan Naruto jadi cweety..cweety.. jadi.. jangan marah, oke? XD**

 **Dah, Minna-chaan.. Sampe ktemu lagii... Muaaacchhh :***


End file.
